SILENT TEARS
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: she never believe, she never asked for help, but fate was never kind. Just because of who she is, she's being hunted. rated T for the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**SILENT TEARS**

She stumbled down on her bed, hugging her knees and burying her face to it. Tears were flowing from her beautiful eyes, though not wanting it to let go, it can't be helped, could she? From inside her room, she could still hear them, shouts, scream, those nasty words.

But she didn't care, right? But why was she crying, it's worthless, it's merely worthless.

Sun rose again illuminating everything in the village, giving the people the sign to wake up. But she, she didn't want to; it's just another day of lying.

Here she comes again, walking in the corridors of the school. Upon opening the door, greetings met her, "good morning", everyday, same greetings.

But I would never believe them,

Because I know, inside, they don't speak the truth, just a lie, and would always be.

The day would end again, waiting for another tomorrow, to live with lies. Lies that surrounds everything in this world.

What now? Money? How pathetic can

-0-

Confused expressions were on their face, something wasn't right. It wasn't finished, that's it, not finished.

"I pity her", straitening her back again. Afterwards, she looked outside the window. The leaves outside dances, just by looking at it, you could see the loneliness the outside world may feel.

"I agree" he said on his seat. He looked up to see her watching the art of cherry blossoms.

"But we can't do anything, a job is a job" though she sound rough, her eyes showed everything her heart felt. Heart? She must be crazy.

"When do we start?" he asked her with monotonous tone, his back to normal, his dangerous self.

"Soon"

Wind gusts outside became stronger, bringing the petals with them to a different place. The place where she lives.

She looked outside the window, seeing something odd, she walked near to it.

"What is this?" she merely asked, smelling the little object in her hand.

With the scent of it, she smiled, fragrance of a fresh lily scattered the whole room.

* * *

oh..this is a bit emo....IM NOT EMO^^..


	2. Chapter 2

**SILENT TEARS**

She walked again in the lonely road to her home. Expecting the same things to happen, she goes back home, she'll do the chores, she'll eat, then she'll sleep.

But why was she doing this? Does she care?

No! Answered her own self, she shook her head harshly before looking to the way again.

Tak, tak, tak, tak, ---

She paused, sirens? She thought. At this, her heart begun to pound on her chest. Her feet got stuck, not literally. Nothings going to happen! She thought again before she continued walking, her body trembles as she neared her house.

Turning to the right, she saw it. How unexpected.

Police rounding the house, sirens echoed around. The house, well, the house was fine, outside.

Confused and a bit scared she asked the police.

"What happened here?" looking at the house in anxiety. Even she wanted to enter the place, she can't, every time she thinks what might she see, she just shivered more.

"May I know who you are miss?"

"Mi-Miyu Ashira! I live there" she pointed in her house.

The man just frowned at this, did something happen? She doesn't know, she doesn't even have any idea on what's happening.

But those words, those two little words, made her realized the importance of having a family.

"Everyone in your family, all of them had been brutally murdered, and no one had survived. They are all dead."

"W-What" confused while surprised. Her whole world, had been crushed just by those two words, _they're dead_.

As she was reminiscing it again, a drop of water or rather a tear rolled down from her eyes.

She then closed her eyes tight, trying to forget about it.

Why did it have to happen before she realized it? The day, her family died, was also the day her diary had lost.

She smiled while she looked outside the window.

_Parts of their bodies were scattered around the house, bloods trickled everywhere. The suspect just showed how powerful he was by making sure that nothing to happen inside the house. Leaving no trace of evidence._

Nails dig more in her palm, once again, she was crying.

Her moment was disturbed when someone knock on her room. Opening it, she saw the nun, one of the people who was taking care of the house as well as the fosters home.

"_Tears aren't meant to be hidden, but to be showed, cause it comes out of your eyes, and it wants it be released, pain and grief."_

It was a nun who told her that, to cry if needed, to ease the pain she was feeling.

_And so she did, she cried, she cried hard. "How st-tupid me, thinking that fam-family is merely no-thing"_

The lady on her front opened the door, revealing the office with three people inside.

Waiting for her.

* * *

^^....i really like making Miyu's life be miserable


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

Inside the room, comfortable silence flies around. A girl with long blonde hair was sitting opposite to the other people, in her left; the table and the chair being used by the prime nun of the fosters.

"Thank you for coming Miyu" told the woman in early 60's clad in nun's uniform. She was wearing a very big smile indicating that something good will happen.

The girl just looked to the person who talked giving her a simple smile. In her front, two people were sitting, more like a married couple. The man was wearing a glasses, he has a blond hair. Miyu can sense that this man is good, but something inside her tells her that she shouldn't trust him easily.

Beside him, his wife, beautiful features engulfs her. She was also wearing a smile.

_Hands on the floor, bloods dripping from them. So brutal, undeniably inhuman at all. Kitchen, dining room, bedroom, and every part of the house never failed to show enormous amounts of death signs._

Whim of memories struck her as she looked to the woman's hands. She was really shocked to it that she didn't hear the nun called her name not until she noticed the other people around calling her for the hundredth time.

"Something wrong dear?" asked the woman covered in worries. The rosary in her neck glitters or more likely the cross in it. Every time the owner moves she felt a twinge in her heart that misses her own family, the family she never cared, the family she wasn't able to save, the family she could never forget.

"I'm fine" she briefly answered with a shook. "Why am I here then, Sister Kyushino?"

"I'm glad you ask" she pause momentarily bringing her gaze to the couple "As you can see, Mrs. Miki Kouzuki and Mr. Yuu Koizuki here wants to adapt a kid, and they have chosen you, well, if you'd agree!" she finished with a kind a look at her.

It was not surprising for her anymore that the couple in front of her want to adapt a kid for it's not ordinary if a person would go in the place without a good reason behind it. But it was a bit that the couple wants her.

"Don't worries, we wont hurt you Miyu, we also have a good lifestyle" the 'Miki' woman said with excitement. She really hoped that this innocent girl with long shining golden hair would agree otherwise their plan would have failed.

"Just give me some times Ms. and Mr. Kouzuki, which is only what I need for now"

"Very well then, it will be our pleasure to wait"

"Thanks" as she thought that the conversation was over, she already stood up not wanting to hear any more words. She was already half way out, half way in at the room when she heard a promise given by the only man in the small office.

"We truly take our word that whatever your decision will be; acceptance is what we'll give" and for that she completely went out, wanting a lot of rests.

-0-

Twinkling stars had gone for the night, cold winds keep bragging on the glassed window, electricity had been cut off, very great to make a dramatic emotional moment, good thing it wasn't raining or the person inside the room wouldn't think twice and cut her wrist and die in the next day.

Miyu was really confused on what she should do, to come or not to come, that is the question, but what can you do if you're freaking' confused. She only had stayed in the fosters for about two short days, and if she agreed, this will be her last night.

But what was she really scared of, she had never found any new friends at all, her two short days in the place was just like the two days of lying in school and home.

Heaving a sigh she laid back on bed raising the thick blanket 'till it reached her neck. "Maybe I should go" and after she slept, it rained.

-0-

"Take care Miyu"

"Yeah Miyu take care"

"We'll miss you"

The entire nun in there kept hugging her, telling her that they'll miss her.

It was Miyu who walked inside Sister Kyushino' room early in the morning telling the sister that she agrees.

"Let's go now, little child" her new father told her, opened the door in the car, and let her in. If only-

It was a very long way to the newborn family's house that they needed to stop to restaurant and eat. And they chose a simple one.

"I'm glad you agreed" Miki was very happy just after awakening after she heard the news that the victim had agreed. Awaking her husband too, she told her to get dressed and hit the road to foster's place.

If only-

After they're lunch they drove home again this time, with full stomach. And in the car, Miki kept telling that she bought a lot of new clothes for her, telling her about her new designed rooms which made her happy quite a bit.

If only they were like this to me.

* * *

next chapie- the last chapie^^


End file.
